Freckles
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Yes, Lavi is in love with every perfect aspect of Yuu's anatomy. That's why, the freckles haunt his mind. LaviYuu .


**…**

**F**reckles.

**…**

_There were freckles_. A lot of them, distributed randomly over his shoulders and the back of his neck. At first sight, no one would be able to notice, always covered under that long curtain of black hair raining like a waterfall over the curves of his back. There they were, hiding from the eyes of even the most suspicious watcher. But Lavi doesn't watch: he adores, contemplates with discreet fascination even the slightest detail of his anatomy, that in that moment walked the streets of the white city the Noah, supposely, used to inhabit.

"Where the hell did the beansprout go?" Kanda asked in low voice, with gritted teeth and exhausted anger. It had been an hour since they lost the others by accident.

Lavi replied with a sigh, almost indifferent and distant, while keeping the hope that a slight breeze removed those black threads so he could finally check if what his fast eyes saw a moment ago was true-

That **Kanda Yuu has freckles on his back**. He couldn't think of anything else, his mind was full of... _freckles_.

He felt in that moment, for the first time, the need to suppress the stupid impulse of approaching someone recklessly, even if he was always making comments and jokes about Kanda's personality and behaviour, he had never dared to talk about his body. Not that he didn't want to, neither that he couldn't, it was just that a part of his mind shouted at him to shut the hell up about the fact that he believes Kanda's body is the most perfect thing of this world.

_Every single inch of it seemed like a miracle_ (in Lavi's opinion).

Frequently, he asks himself if caressing those endless black threads would be like feeling silk through the fingers. He blesses gravity for the way they fall like perpetual flows of rain over his shoulders and back.

He likes his lips, even if he hates to admit it. There were moments of prolonged silence, like the journeys on the train, when he surprised himself looking, almost without blinking, Kanda's facial features while he was asleep; and Lavi's eyes always ended up on that imperturbable and long pink curvature right under his nose.

He analizes his thin neck and his straight shoulders, the perfect angles of each of his joints and the magnificent tones of his pale skin.

He loves his dark deep eyes, distrustful as a tiger's, because those are the windows he's always trying to close so that no one sees what is behind them.

Yes, Lavi is in love with every perfect aspect of Yuu's anatomy.

That's why, the freckles _haunt_ his mind as if they were the most horrifing monster that has ever existed. He desperately needed to so something about this uncertainty, so he got a little bit closer.

And then, almost without noticing, his feet slipped towards Kanda, who was complaining about this and that and the fact the colour of the walls hurted his eyes.

One of his hands moved by its own will, touching Yuu's hair gently. For brief instants Lavi felt it, and realized that even thought the fights and recent events had been more than rough, it slipped like water throught his fingers. He put it aside in a delicate, almost loving way, to finally find out that

Kanda Yuu has freckles on his back. Those weren't marks of dust, weren't scratches, weren't hallucinations, but freckles, accumulated like stars making constelations waiting for someone to unfold their secrets.

Kanda reacted violently to the invasion of his personal space, giving a sudden turn and a step forward, putting their faces just a few inches away, without the intention to do so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his tone indicated irritation and threat, but Lavi didn't listen. Everything around him, the colours, textures, sounds, it had all gone away; there was only the face of the most perfect man, with freckles on his back.

And, as if pushed by someone, he fell like a house of cards knocked down by the slightest breeze, his eyes found Kanda's, their noses met and their lips collided like old lovers longing for each other.

Neither of them did move. The space had turn motionless for the most incredible seconds that Lavi had lived until that moment.

It was incredible indeed, because he never thought that Yuu's lips were so soft, because he kissed a man and felt endlessly pleased, because he finally managed to cut that obstinate idiot's breath even for a few instants...

And, because after moving apart slowly, _he was still alive_.

He had done many stupid things in his life. He forgot the records that Panda had been writing for a week in a hotel room. He rolled down 25 steps while trying to get a glimpse of that lies under Lenalee's skirt. He left a bruise on Allen's arm by trying to give him a friendly bite...

However, this was, for sure, the biggest and most dangerous thing he had ever done.

And he was very proud of it.

**...**

Fifteen minutes later they found Allen and Chaoji. Kanda grumbled and complained loudly about how clumsy they were for getting lost in such a place, and Lavi...

Well, Lavi was making a major effort, trying not to limp as he struggled to conceal the pain he felt in his reddened cheek.

Chaoji looked kind of puzzled, opened his mouth to say something but then Kanda gave him The Glare.

Allen knew it was smarter not to say a thing.

**...**

Next day, when he woke up feeling the morning sun over his face, and saw Yuu's uncovered back being revealed by the pale light as he opened the curtains of Nursery's high window, Lavi wondered if freckles, by definition, should be taken as a defect.

----

This is my first translated story. I published the original one under the name of Ceres Strifekeelh and it was in Spanish (you can read that here). I will be translation some other of my -Man stories soon.

Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
